A Secret Of Darkness
by bloodrose
Summary: pg-13 just in case, Just when loner Chris Adams is starting to fit in with her new friends a dark secret from her past is reveled. will her friends trust her or is she doomed to walk alone int he worl.


A/n: I OWN THIS. DO NOT COPY. on a much lighter note. tell me what you think. this is the first time i put something up that didnt have to do with any other anime or tv show so i need to know what people think.  
  
~*-*~  
  
A Secret Of Darkness  
  
Chapter One: L.A. Here We Come  
  
~*-*~  
  
Dear Diary, I live in Austin, Texas. I'm an ordinary girl with a humongous secret I'm a Devine. Now don't ask me what Devine means because I don't know most of what it is. But a Devine is a human with a gift from the heavens. They travel between four worlds and use their powers to defeat the evil that lurks there. The only other Devine I've ever met is my best friend, Luna Grant. My name is Chris Adams. I'm a normal fifteen-year-old girl with an amazing gift. This is my story.  
  
**** Chris jumped off the bus. It was the last day of school and she couldn't be more happy. She wore baggy, brown pants and a black, sleeve-less shirt. Her golden blonde hair had new blue streaks in it. Her skin was a perfect tan color and her crystal blue eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight.  
  
A few moments later another girl got off the bus. She was wearing black hip huggers with a blue stripe and an off the shoulder, electric blue shirt that said 'angel' on it. Her violet eyes stood out on her lightly tan skin and black hair with her natural red highlights.  
  
"Luna, what do u think the big news is?" Chris asked when Luna reached her.  
  
"I don't know. I hope it's not bad." Luna responded. Chris's mom and Luna's where best friends and coworkers. They where such good friends that they owned a house together. When they had left for school they had told them they had a surprise for them when they got home.  
  
Before Chris new it she was opening the front door to her house. The house was a pearl white with dark brown doors. It had two stories and a basement for tornados. Chris's room was on the second story.  
  
"Mom, we're home." She called after shutting the door.  
  
"In the den." Her mom called back. "Hurry." Chris and Luna walked to the den. When they got there they saw a bunch of suitcases behind the couch. Chris's mom was sitting in a black chair in front of the couch and Luna's mom was sitting in the chair next to her.  
  
"Sit down." Luna's mom ordered. Luna and Chris hesitantly obeyed.  
  
"Me and Jennifer have to go to Europe for work. We're not sure how long where going to be gone but we do know that it will be longer than a year. Since we don't think it would be good for you to move to another country and where not going to leave u here for over a year by yourselves we have decided that you'll go stay with a family member in L.A." Chris's mom told them.  
  
Luna and Chris where shocked but only Luna was excited. Before anyone could say anything Chris spoke up. "Who are we going to stay with?"  
  
"Um. Well before you say anything you should know that he deserves to get to know you and you'll have Luna with you the whole time." Chris's mom said softly, directing her look somewhere else than Chris.  
  
"Who are we going to be staying with?" Chris asked, already knowing the answer but hoping that she was wrong.  
  
"Your father and brother." Chris was right. She hadn't seen her father or brother for two years and the last time she did it wasn't pretty. She had ended up breaking a woman's arm, not on purpose of course.  
  
"You need to be going now. Your plane leaves in about an hour." Chris was so shocked all the way to the airport that she didn't say anything and barely said goodbye to her mother.  
  
Chris and Luna where sitting next to each other on the plane. Luna was sick of the silence so she decided to talk. "I don't think it will be that bad. Like your mom said, your dad deserves to know you. And you have a twin you haven't seen for two years. And not to mention that I'll be with you the entire way. And that we'll be in L.A."  
  
"Your right. I shouldn't worry myself. And if it does get that bad I could always go live in the Gaiea." Chris said more to herself than Luna. Gaiea is one of the worlds that they traved to. "I can't believe this, we're gonna' be living in L.A. I can't wait." For the rest of the plane ride Luna and Chris talked. They were too excited and scared to sleep.  
  
When the plane landed they were more than happy to be on solid ground. Chris and Luna had barely walked off the plane when her dad was hugging Chris to death.  
  
"Oh it's so great to see you again. Wow, you've grown so much. I can't believe how beautiful you are, even with the blue." Her dad said, happy as can be. Chris hadn't realized how much she had missed her father until his arms had gone around her. Now she was smiling a warm smile, which didn't happen that much.  
  
"And this must me Luna." Chris's dad said turning to Luna. Luna nodded. "Hi, I'm Chris's father but you can call me Jon." Jon said with a warm smile. And than he addressed both of them, "Kevin couldn't be here because he is at the movies but you can see him when you get home. I hope you two don't mind sharing a room." The two girls shook their heads. "Good, now lets get going." He finished.  
  
They got their bags and Jon showed them to the car. Now they were on their way to their new home as they took in their first look at L.A.  
  
Chris took in a deep breath. "L.A. Here we come."  
  
~*-*~  
  
a/n: good, bad, tell me plz. should i keep going. i need to know. 


End file.
